Somebody for Life
by Citrus6104
Summary: Apapun untuk adiknya, Chanyeol akan selalu berusaha sekuat mungkin. Namun jika adiknya menghilang, akankah ia bisa untuk tetap bertahan? "Mungkin jika tidak berbentuk raga.. aku akan tetap dihatimu dalam bentuk jiwa". Whenever you call, you know that im right by your side, i'll be there. [ChanBaek/Baekyeol YAOI BOYXBOY OneShoot]


_Chanyeol terkadang terlalu sering berfikir, betapa beruntungnya ia mempunyai sosok adik –angkat yang begitu pengertian. Tapi satu detik kemudian, dia menyesali dan merutuk dirinya yang tidak dapat menuruti kemauan adiknya. Ini semua berawal dari ego besar yang terdapat dalam dirinya. Masih ingat jelas dibenak Chanyeol saat pertama kali pemuda itu membawa Baekhyun ke mansion megahnya. Chanyeol yang saat itu masih berumur 17 tahun notabennya telah berani membawa seorang bocah berumur 7 tahun untuk masuk ke mansion itu._

 _Ia menyangka orangtuanya menerimanya. Tapi ternyata, Orangtuanya mengusir kehadiran bocah lugu berumur 7 tahun yang Chanyeol dapatkan di panti asuhan tempat ia dan rekan-rekan OSIS mengadakan bakti sosial. Karena itu, Chanyeol disini... kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu membuat Chanyeol tertampar oleh kenyataan. Orangtua yang ia pikir sosok yang hangat ternyata dengan teganya mengusir bocah berumur tujuh tahun dengan –tanpa perasaan._

 _Chanyeol bersyukur, ia masih memiliki flat cadangan di tengah-tengah kepadatan kota Seoul. Jadi ia rasa, tinggal berdua dengan hanya adik angkatnya tidaklah buruk._

 _Satu minggu pertama terasa berat karena adiknya masih belum bisa beradaptasi dan masih terlalu kaget dengan ucapan orangtuanya. Chanyeol berusaha lebih keras. Chanyeol juga tidak mengerti kenapa begitu melihat binar kekanakkan sang adik di panti asuhan saat itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol seolah menemukan sosok yang begitu hangat. Selama ini, Selama ia tinggal di mansion, ia hanya sendiri. Tidak memiliki teman bermain –kakak ataupun adik. Sang kakak yang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan jurnalistik sedangkan kedua orangtuanya yang terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan putra satu-satunya saat disekolah. Namun Chanyeol pindah ke flatnya, benar-benar tanpa menggunakan fasilitas dari orangtuanya sedikitpun. Ia bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari._

 _Maka ketika Chanyeol menatap sang adik untuk pertama kali, ia sadar, 'seseorang' yang ia butuhkan untuk menemaninya telah diturunkan oleh Tuhan._

"Hyung?" Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Sedikit mendongak untuk melihat jelas paras manis sang adik. Lalu kemudian berdeham dan tersenyum tipis. "Teman kelasku masih suka menggangguku." Sang adik bergerak, duduk disamping sang kakak yang mulai menatapnya lekat.

Sang adik menoleh. Menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar. "Mereka mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah anak panti asuhan yang beruntung karena diasuh oleh pria yang tampan" seketika Chanyeol terkekeh. Adiknya sekarang telah berumur tujuh belas tahun yang artinya ia berumur duapuluh tujuh tahun saat ini. Namun tawa Chanyeol terhenti saat sang adik duduk dipangkuannya. Merangkul leher Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang kakak. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan..."

Chanyeol menghirup aroma sampo yang begitu menyengat diindra penciumannya. Namun rasanya begitu nyaman. "Kau adalah satu-satunya yang aku miliki..."

 _"... Dan kau adalah Seseorang yang aku butuhkan selama ini"_

.

.

...

..

.

 ** _Somebody For Life_**

 ** _By: Citrus6104_**

 ** _Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Genre: Angst,Hurt,Comfort,Romance_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Story belong to me._**

 ** _WARN!: TYPO(s) YAOI_**

 ** _Length: 4k word(s) count / Oneshoot_**

 ** _._**

 ** _A/N: Terinspirasi dari lagu The Light-nya The Ark. Ga bisa ga nangis kalo nonton Mvnya. Walau udah berkali-kali nonton. Kalian sendiri aja deh yg definisiin ini Boyslove atau sekedar Brothership/? Thehe. But i support Chanbaek as Lovers yeaah. dan aku memutuskan untuk menjadikan file ini menjadi kumpulan oneshoot Chanbaek. jadi sama sekali tidak ada sangkut paut di chapter sebelumnya, arrachi? eaea_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy it!^-^_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Whenever you call you know that i'm right by your side, I'll be There"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _..._**

* * *

 ** _Recomended Song; The Ark - The Light_**

* * *

Chanyeol membungkuk dalam pada atasannya saat ia telah diizinkan untuk pulang. Chanyeol bahkan melupakan cara berpamit. lalu kemudian membuka pintu cafe dengan kasar. Chanyeol berlari kecil. Matanya sesekali melirik arlojinya yang sekarang tengah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Chanyeol tidak memilih menaik bus karena menurutnya jarak tidak terlalu jauh dan lebih mengrit ongkos. Sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan rumah, Chanyeol hanya bekerja sebagai buruh cuci piring disalah satu kafe ternama di Seoul. Chanyeol merutuk dirinya sendiri yang telalu asik bekerja dan melupakan adiknya yang pasti sedang menunggunya dihalte bus depan sekolahnya.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya. hazel kelamnya menatap dalam sosok mungil yang tengah duduk dikursi dihalte dengan kepala yang terus terantuk kedepan. Dan kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian sedikit berlari kecil menghampiri sang adik.

Pemuda jangkung itu duduk disebelah tubuh mungil sang adik. Dengan perlahan, telapak tangannya mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan adiknya. "Baekhyunnie... ini hyung." Yang dipanggil mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Mencoba menstabilkan cahaya walau hanya berasal dari lampu jalanan. Kepala mungilnya mendongak. Melihat sosok yang begitu ia kagumi —kakaknya. "Maaf, Hyung datang terlambat." Sang kakak mulai menjelaskan. Namun sedetik kemudian, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu, hyung"

Mata Chanyeol memicing. Menatap Baekhyun sambil menyeringai. "Aish. Kau tega dengan hyung?" Dan kemudian disambut tawa kecil dari sang adik. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan wajahnya imut lalu kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya —mengejek.

"Tentu saja. memangnya hyung itu siapa." simungil sedikit lompat dari posisinya dan kemudian berlari kecil. Meninggalkan hyungnya yang sedang tersenyum tipis. "Yach! Baekhyun... kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku!" dan kemudian lari menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terus berlari kecil memimpin jalan dengan kepala yang sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Namun seketika matanya membelalak panik saat melihat kakaknya semakin dekat. "Ya Tuhan!"

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti tiba-tiba karena lengan kekar hyungnya tergerak membungkus erat sang adik. Memeluknya erat dari belakang "Adik kecilku tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku..." dan kemudian berakhir dengan mereka berpelukan. Baekhyun yang merangkul pinggang kakaknya dan mulai berceloteh tentang kisah-kisah klasik khas anak SMA.

.

keduanya memilih berjalan kaki untuk menuju flat mereka. ini adalah kemauan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri telah memaksa Baekhyun untuk naik bus karena ia yakin adiknya yang aktif disekolahnya itu sudah lelah sekarang. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan hyung " dengan kekanakkan, Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya. Memutar tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan mundur. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Pemuda Jangkung itu menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya menatap bingung adiknya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya disalah satu toko tas sekolah. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Berusaha menatap objek yang saat ini tengah menarik perhatian adik kesayangannya. "Tas itu sedang booming loh hyung, disekolahku." Chanyeol menoleh. Dapat Chanyeol lihat jelas binar ketertarikan yang dipancarkan mata bulan sabit itu.

"Oh ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Menggemaskan sekali. "Akan hyung belikan jika hyung punya uang nanti." Namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menoleh. Menggeleng kasar dengan wajah yang panik. "Aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Aku kan hanya bercerita dengan hyung..." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "...bukannya meminta" Chanyeol tertawa keras. Dengan cepat pria berumur 27 tahun itu menarik belakang kepala sang adik dan kemudian mengecup singkat dahinya. "Hyung menyayangimu" Baekhyun membenci keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana ia merasa hanyalah kesialan yang diberikan untuk kakaknya.

Karena kehadirannya, Sepuluh tahun yang lalu membuat kakak angkatnya menjadi jauh dari keluarga aslinya dan memilih untuk ikut dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tangisnya jika sang kakak sudah mengatakan bahwa pria jangkung itu sangat Mencintai adik satu-satunya itu. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun telah menangkup wajahnya. Mencoba menutupi isak tangis dari kakaknya walau kakaknya telah melihat bahu mungilnya yang bergetar. Maka beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun merasakan hangatnya pelukan sang kakak yang benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa tenang. "Hey, Baekhyun-ah. Jangan menangis disini. Nanti aku disangka pedofil yang berusaha menyulik bocah berumur sepuluh tahun" dan kemudian Baekhyun memukul pelan dada bidang hyungnya. Baekhyun membenci tawa idiot kakaknya namun Baekhyun tak dapat menyangkal, bahwa tawa itu semacam virus, Baekhyun jadi ikut tersenyum. "... Aku tidak mengerti apa kebaikan yang aku lakukan dimasa lalu sehingga aku bisa menemukan adik kecil sepertimu, Baek" Chanyeol mencium singkat puncak kepala yang lebih pendek. ia melepas pelukannya dan berganti menjadi posisi merangkul. "Dan apa yang aku perbuat hingga aku menjadi adik dari seseorang yang bodoh tapi bersosok malaikat sepertimu, hyung" Baru kali ini Baekhyun membalas perkataan Cheesy Chanyeol. Dan itu cukup menggelitik perut yang lebih tua.

"Ayo cepat! Hyung sudah lapar dan ingin istirahat."

.

Hari ini bel pulang sekolah berdentang lebih cepat karena guru-guru sedang mengadakan rapat tentang beasiswa yang diberikan salah satu perusahaan disetiap bulannya. Dan hari ini pula, Kedua teman Baekhyun —Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang bermain-main dikamar Baekhyun dan kakaknya. Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikan ocehan kakaknya saat kakaknya pulang nanti. Biarkan ia bersenang-senang sekarang. "Baek, Dimana kakakmu?" Pemuda bermata rusa —Luhan bertanya sambil memakan snack yang sedang ada dalam genggamannya. Baekhyun sedikit melongok snack Kyungsoo. Mencoba mengambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi saat Kyungsoo sedang menelpon kekasihnya. Namun Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung menepis kasar jemari lentik Baekhyun. Bibir tipis itu mengerucut. "...Dasar pelit!" Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya dan terus melanjutkan pembicaraan telponnya. Luhan yang merasa diabaikan pun memukul pelan kepala sahabat mungilnya. "Yach! Bacon.. aku bertanya padamu!"

Baekhyun tambah sebal. "Kakakku sedang bekerjaa~" Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang sederahana yang ia gunakan dengan kakaknya. "Makanya aku mengajak kalian untuk main kesini." Luhan mengangguk paham. Luhan beralih mengecek ponselnya dan kemudian memekik senang. "Wow! Tim Basket sekolah kita memenangkan turnamen hari ini"

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan senang. Dan berdecak kagum. "Kau tau dari siapa?" Baekhyun mendadak ingin tau. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu penasaran. "Sehun" Luhan menjawab singkat. Dan mencoba menghiraukan wajah Baekhyun yang menyeringai dan sayangnya sangat menyebalkan.

"Oow... kalian semakin dekat."

Luhan melempar bantal persegi bermotif zigzag hingga memukul telak wajah manis Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. "By The Way, Baekhyun. Kau ikut Study Wisata ke Gangneung?" Luhan bisa melihat bibir sahabat mungilnya itu sedikit melengkung ke bawah namun sedetik kemudian sahabat mungilnya menggeleng semangat dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Aku lebih memilih membantu Chanyeol hyung bekerja" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi kau butuh liburan, Baek"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Chanyeol hyung. Lagipula..." Baekhyun tersenyum singkat menatap kedua sahabatnya. "Bersama Chanyeol Hyung juga termasuk hiburan, kok" Luhan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Keduanya menoleh saat telinga mereka mendengar suara geraman yang keras dari Kyungsoo.

"Pasti akan sangat sepi jika tidak ada sosok cerewet seperti Si Bacon ini"

Sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang menggeram kesal. Dengan cepat jemari lentiknya mengambil bantal dan melemparnya kearah Kyungsoo sekencang-kencangnya.

Kamar begitu riuh. Hingga tak sadar bahwa sosok yang selalu Baekhyun sebut-sebut daritadi sedang mengintip dibalik pintu. Kembali menggerakan langkahnya keluar flat sederhana miliknya

.

No matter what anyone says to me now. I'll always be by your side, you know it's true

.

Chanyeol menggerakkan langkah kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke kafe tempat ia bekerja. Perkataan Baekhyun begitu jelas dan terngiang di ingatannya. "Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan Chanyeol Hyung..."

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menangis saja. Selama sepuluh tahun ini, Chanyeol bahkan belum pernah memberikan Baekhyun apa yang anak itu inginkan. Baekhyun memang tidak pernah mengatakan ia menginginkan suatu barang. Namun dari mata bulan sabitnya, Chanyeol tau. Baekhyun sangat menginginkan pergi ke Gangneung dan berlibur dengan teman-temannya. Tapi bahkan, anak itu sama sekali tidak memberitaunya bahwa sekolahnya mengadakan study wisata.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?" Itu Kim Junmyun. Atasannya di Cafe tempat ia bekerja. Dengan penuh keteguhan hati, Chanyeol mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Aku akan bekerja hingga tengah malam..." dengan cepat Chanyeol membungkuk. Menghindari rasa gugup takut permintaannya ditolak. "... aku sedang membutuhkan uang" Junmyun yang melihatnya sedikit meringis. cukup prihatin dengan keadaan pegawainya —yang dulu juga salah satu temannya disekolah. Dulu jika ia tidak salah, Kawannya itu akan menjadi penerus perusahaannya. Tapi mengapa seperti ini?

Junmyun menepuk bahu pegawai —sekaligus temannya pelan. "Jika kau tidak memilih mengasuh Baekhyun, kau tidak akan hidup susah seperti ini." Chanyeol mendongak. Menatap Junmyun dengan tegas namun tetap dengan sopan.

"Karena aku hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna."

Jumyun tak tahan. Dengan perbandingan tubuh yang tak sebanding, Junmyun memeluk kawannya. Menepuk pelan bahu pria yang lebih tinggi. "aku tidak tau, apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun meninggalkanku, Junmyun... aku benar-benar tak tau" Chanyeol membalas pelukan hangat kawan lamanya itu. tangisnya tak dapat ia tahan.

"Aku salah mengapa tak memperjuangkan agar orangtuaku menerima Baekhyun..." Junmyun merasa punggungya sedikit diremas. "... bukan malah membawa Baekhyun kedalan lubang sulitnya hidup didunia"

Junmyun tak bersuara. Mempersilahkan Chayeol mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya. "Aku ingin membuatnya sekali merasakan indahnya hidup remaja..."

"Kau sudah, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar perkataan Junmyun. "Kau selalu ada disisinya. Memeluknya sebelum tidur. Menjadi sandarannya. Membuatnya tertawa..." Junmyun melepaskan pelukannya. Sedikit terkekeh melihat mata teman jangkungnya yang sedikit memerah. "...Tidak semua remaja bisa melakukan itu dengan kakak atau adiknya, Chanyeol."

Hati Chanyeol mulai melembut. Menatap yang lebih pendek dengan tatapan sendu namun sarat akan terima kasih. "Tak ada hubungan Kakak-Adik yang seperti kalian, Chanyeol. Kalian saudara yang sempurna. Walau kalian hanyalah Saudara angkat" Junmyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol. Memberikan semangat.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanmu. Kau bisa bekerja kapanpun kau mau. Tak usah khawatir masalah gaji."

Chanyeol tersenyum sumringah. Kelima jarinya ia rapatkan dan meletakkannya diujung pelipisnya. Memberikan pose hormat pada atasannya itu. "Siap!" Keduanya terkekeh.

.

Sudah satu bulan terakhir Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dari kakaknya. Kakaknya pulang begitu larut hingga ia tertidur ketika menunggu. Baekhyun merasa jauh. Walau terkadang ia bangun dipagi hari dan mendapati wajah tampan kakaknya disampingnya, entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa mereka jauh.

Badan kakaknya bertambah kurus. Kantung matanya menebal. Baekhyun sangat khawatir. Ia menoleh menatap jam dinding disudut kamarnya. Masih pukul lima pagi. Ia masih punya waktu untuk sekedar merawat kakaknya.

Baekhyun melangkah kedapur untuk mengambil sebaskom air hangat beserta handuknya serta beberapa mentimun. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, kaki-kaki mungil itu kembali melangkah masuk kekamar.

Dengan perlahan, ia mengompres mata sang kakak dengan menggunakan handuk. Setelahnya ia meletakkan mentimun yang diiris tipis diatas mata bundar yang tertutup itu. Baekhyun mengusap surai kelam itu perlahan. Merasakan kelembutan serta kehangatan yang menjalar.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, hyung." Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi sang kakak dengan singkat. "Kau menginginkan aku untuk menjadi seseorang yang dapat menemanimu, dan aku menyetujuinya" Baekhyun masih mengusap pelan surai sang kakak yang sedikit lepek. "Tenang, hyung. Dimanapun kau dan aku berada, ketika kau memanggilku..."

Baekhyun merebahkan kembali tubuh mungilnya. Memiringkannya menghadap sang kakak dan tangannya terulur untuk memeluk hangat tubuh raksasa kakaknya. "... Kau tau hyung, aku selalu ada disisimu. Mungkin jika tidak berbentuk raga.. aku akan tetap dihatimu dalam bentuk jiwa" Baekhyun terisak pelan. Bahagia. Baekhyun tak menyangkalnya. Ia memang tidak mempunyai fasilitas mewah khas remaja yang sedang mode tren.

Tapi ia punya sosok kakak yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh remaja manapun. "Aku mencintaimu hyung... maafkan aku." Baekhyun masih terus terisak tanpa sadar, mata dibalik mentimun itu terus mengeluarkan air mata.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun tidak masuk sekolah karena tiba-tiba suhu tubuh sang kakak meningkat. Kakaknya terus terbatuk dan berhenti hanya beberapa detik dan setelah itu terbatuk lagi. Baekhyun tak hentinya menatap prihatin karena kakaknya pasti bekerja terlalu keras.

Namun kakaknya terus tersenyum ditengah batuknya. "Baekhyunnie.. tersenyumlah -uhuk!" Bahkan kakak bodohnya masih bisa menyuruhnya tersenyum saat keadaan pria jangkung itu begitu menyedihkan. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan airmatanya kembali jatuh. Dan semakin deras karena jemari Chanyeol dengan perlahan mengusap pipinya pelan. Menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis. "Hyung tidak apa. Hyung hanya butuh istirahat. Baekhyun mau menemani hyung?"

Beristirahatlah.. Aku akan selalu disampingmu..

.

Malam harinya Chanyeol sudah nampak sehat seperti biasa. Chanyeol seharian penuh tertidur dengan Baekhyun sebagai gulingnya. Chanyeol mengusak pelan rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk. Dan terkekeh kecil melihat sekarang adiknya yang tertidur pulas.

Chanyeol mengguncang pelan tubuh sang adik. "Baekhyun.. ayo bangun. Kita makan malam dan ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan." Chanyeol menggunakan berbagai cara. Namun adiknya tak kunjung bangun. Terpaksa ia harus menggunakan cara ini.

Chanyeol mengecup pipi sang adik berkali-kali. Kadang ia menggigit kecil pipik sang adik dan binggo! Berhasil. Adiknya sempat memukul pelan wajahnya. Chanyeol ingin marah namun sekejap luntur karena wajah adiknya yang begitu menggemaskan. "Ayo mandi! Hyung akan menyiapkan makanan"

Baekhyun mengangguk malas.

.

Makan malam begitu tenang. Hanya suara denting antara sendok dengan piring yang terlihat bersenggama. Chanyeol sedikit melirik sang adik yang meminum air putihnya dengan rakus. Baekhyun bangkit menuju wastafel untuk mencuci piring. "Baekhyun-ah.."

Baekhyun hanya berdeham pelan. "... kapan Study Wisata ke Gangneung dilaksanakan?" Chanyeol dapat melihat bahu yang lebih muda menegang. Baekhyun membuka sarung tangannya dan menggantungkannya disamping rak piring. "Darimana hyung tau?" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. Memegang kedua bahu adiknya dan kemudian memutarnya. Sehingga mereka berhadapan.

Chanyeol menyeringai main-main. "Aku punya banyak mata-mata kau tau?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Minggu depan, hyung."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kapan guru menetapkan tanggal akhir pembayaran?" Baekhyun meletakkan jari telunjuk tepat didagunya. Berfikir mencoba mengingat. Baekhyun menjentikkan jarinya —ia mengingat sesuatu. "Tanggal dua puluh dua dan sekarang tanggal dua puluh yang berarti —Dua hari lagi hyung!" Chanyeol tersenyum singkat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang begitu riang.

Chanyeol merogoh kantong celananya. Mengambil amplop yang cukup tebal dan berisi uang. Baekhyun menatap kakaknya bingung. "Ini hasil kerjaku selama satu bulan ini. Aku rasa ini cukup untuk Study Wisatamu, Baek." Chanyeol menunggu sang adik mengambil amplopnya. Namun Baekhyun tak bergeming. Yang Chanyeol dapatkan hanya tatapan tajamnya.

"Jadi hyung selama ini bekerja pulang malam karena Study Wisata itu?" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan kemudian mengangguk. Chanyeol menatap lekat Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "... aku sudah mengatakannya. Aku tidak butuh itu hyung..."

Tatapan tajam Baekhyun seolah sendu. ".. bohong memang jika aku bilang aku tidak ingin kesana. Tapi untuk apa, jika aku bersenang-senang disana sedangkan hyung menahan beban hidup sendirian hyung?"

Chanyeol terdiam menatap adiknya yang begitu terlihat sedih. Chanyeol merasa serba salah. "... berlibur adalah opsi kedua. Opsi pertamaku adalah..." Chanyeol tersentak saat melihat air mata mulai turun dari mata kesukaannya itu. "...Opsi pertamaku adalah aku, bisa menghabiskan waktu berlibur atau seharian penuh bercanda tawa dengan hyung..." Baekhyun mengusap airmata dengan jemarinya.

"Itu saja.." dan Baekhyun berbalik memasuki kamar.

.

Chanyeol tak bisa fokus dalam pekerjaannya. Sejak kejadian tadi malam, hubungannya dengan Baekhyun merenggang. Bahkan Baekhyun pergi kesekolah tanpa berpamitan.

Dan ditambah lagi, ini sudah pukul delapan malam namun adik kesayangannya belum tiba di flat hangat mereka. Diluar cuaca sangat ekstrim. Petir begitu kuat dan hujan sangat deras. Akhirnya dengan bermodal nekat, Chanyeol keluar flat dengan menerobos hujan.

kaki panjang itu terus melangkah tak kenal lelah. Hazel bundar itu menyebarkan pandangannya berdoa agar matanya dapat difungsikan dengan benar. Namun, sampai didepan halte bus yang lokasinya berada disebrang sekolah Baekhyun, sosok adiknya tetap tidak terlihat.

Chanyeol memutuskan menunggu disana. Karena bus yang menuju jalan rumahnya hanya terdapat di halte ini. "Baekhyunnie" Chanyeol mengeratkan Jaketnya. Mencoba mencari kehangatan.

.

"Park Baekhyun, demi Tuhan, Pulanglah!" Itu adalah suara pemuda keturunan China yang menjabat sebagai sahabat Baekhyun. Namun Luhan kembali mendesah kasar. "Baek, kau bisa membuat kakakmu khawatir..."

"... aku sedang marah dengan Chanyeol Hyung"

Luhan mendecak malas. Chanyeol terlalu sering memanjakan si bacon ini. Jadi hanya karena masalah sepele, Baekhyun sampai harus kabur dari rumah. "Kau marah karena kakakmu memberikan uang untuk Study Wisata? Wow.. baru kali ini ada adik yang begitu tau diri..." Baekhyun mendesah malas mendengar ceramahan Luhan. "Aku hanya marah karena —tak bisakah ia tidak menyiksa dirinya sendiri hanya untuk membahagiakan aku?!"

Luhan menoyor kepala Baekhyun kasar. Sedangkan empunya hanya bisa meringis menahan sakit. "Dan kau, tak bisakah kau menghargai usahanya yang ingin membuatmu bahagia?" Ucapan Luhan membuat Baekhyun terdiam. kesadarannya kembali pulih. "Tapi Luhan, ia sakit..."

Luhan menepuk pelab pundak sahabat manisnya itu. "Karena itulah... kau harus menghargai perjuangannya. Ia jatuh sakit saat dengan mati-matian mencari uang. Dan aku yakin, Obatnya hanyalah satu..." Luhan tersenyum saat melihat tatapan penasaran dari Baekhyun. "...yaitu kebahagiaanmu"

.

Baekhyun sedikit menggigil. Sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia berjanji ia akan meminta maaf pada kakaknya nanti. Namun matanya sedikit menyipit saat melihat sosok begitu familiar tengah duduk dikursi tunggu halte sambil memegang sebuah payung. Dan kemudian mata sipitnya membesar. "Chanyeol hyung!"

Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan hujan yang cukup deras mampu membuatnya basah kuyup. Baekhyun terus berlari. Hingga sekarang ia sudah berjarak dekat dengan kakaknya. "Hyung bodoh! Sedang apa disini?" Baekhyun berlutut hingga berhadapan dengan kakak kesayangannya. Baekhyun merutuk dirinya yang begitu sensitif jika menyangkut sang kakak. Namun Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tertegun. "Menunggu hidupku kembali kerumah. Aku menunggu adik kesayanganku pulang" Baekhyun memeluk sang kakak erat. Seolah tak ingin dilepaskan.

"Aku pasti pulang, hyung. Pasti" Chanyeol membalas pelukan sang adik. Menyampaikan kehangatan diantara hembusan angin musim gugur serta dipadukan dengan suhu dingin akibat hujan. "jangan marah pada hyung... hyung hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang remaja lain rasakan..." Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Untuk kali ini aku menurut, hyung. Tapi untuk lain kali, tidak.."

Chanyeol dapat mendengar isak tangis kekanakkan adiknya. Chanyeol terkekeh geli. "...hyung, berhenti menyiksa dirimu" Baekhyun merengek. menghentakkan kakinya ke aspal trotoar yang tidak rata.

Namun Chanyeol dapat merasakan kehangatan yang begitu dalam.. diantara ruang hatinya yang begitu hampa.

 _After I met you, my eyes opened, I see this empty space_

 _You fill this empty space_

.

Chanyeol membuka kulkas dan mengambil salah satu susu stawberry kesukaan sang adik. Menusuknya dengan sedotan dan sedikit menyeruputnya dan kemudian bergidik karena rasanya yang masam. Chanyeol melangkah memasuki kamarnya dengan kamar Baekhyun. Meletakkan Susu stawberry disamping adiknya yang sedang tidur, sedikit melesakkan sedotan ke bibir tipis sang adik. Dan adiknya mengisap susu stawberru itu cukup kuat. Chanyeol terkekeh, adiknya begitu unik.

"Bangun, Baekhyun. Kita harus mempersiapkan apa yang kau butuhkan untuk Study Wisata" Chanyeol mengusap surai sang adik dengan lembut. Dan hebatnya dalam sekejap sang adik bangun. "Aku siap!"

.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan belum masuk semua. Ini karena tasnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Sehingga sekarang tasnya begitu penuh. Namun tersenyum puas saat tasnya dapat tersleting dengan baik. Baekhyun bangkit. Sekarang pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu tampak manis. Kaus polo berwarna abu-abu dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna biru laut serta celana denim berwarna hitam membuatnya tampak manis saja. "Apa ada yang tertinggal?" Tanya sang kakak. waspada ada barang penting yang tertinggal. Baekhyun sejenak berfikir lalu kemudian menggeleng.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo berangkat." dan kedua bersaudara itu berangkat dengan terburu-buru.

.

Baekhyun bernafas dengan tersenggal-senggal. Ia hampir telat karena ternyata buku jurnal hariannya tertinggal di meja belajarnya. Sehingga kakaknya mengomel begitu panjang dan Baekhyun bersumpah baru kali ini kakaknya mengomelinya begitu panjang. "Nah, Baek. Hyung hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini." Chanyeol tersenyum khawatir menatap adiknya. Chanyeol melepas Jaketnya. Menyampirkan kebahu sempit adiknya. "Kau sering kedinginan saat malam hari. Pastikan kau memakai jaketku, mengerti?" Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah meledek kakaknya. "Mengerti, hyung" Chanyeol terkekeh. Mengusap kedua pipi adiknya dengan telapak tangan hangatnya. "... bersenang-senanglah, adikku." Chanyeol mengecup singkat dahi sang adik. "... kembalilah dengan selamat" Baekhyun mengancungkan ibu jarinya.

dan mulai berlari kecil menghampirinya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. Meletakan telunjuk kanan dan kirinya disudut bibirnya dan tersenyum menatap kakaknya yang sedang memandang sendu dirinya. "Tersenyumlah Hyung! Aku akan kembali membawa bimbimbap!" Dan kemudian kembali berlari kecil.

.

Baekhyun cukup bersenang-senang disini. ia satu bis dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo namun harus berbeda pesawat dengan kedua sahabatnya. Luhan sempat menggerutu kesal karena Baekhyun yang begitu kekanakkan saat ingin memasuki pesawat. "Luhan.. aku bisa masuk koper, kok!" Namun permintaannya berakhir dengan pukulan keras dikepala si mungil itu.

Mereka berpisah.

.

Keadaan dipesawat nomor 3 semula baik-baik saja. Namun keadaan mendadak riuh saat diketahui pilot yang mengendarai pesawat terkena serangan jantung mendadak sehingga pilot itu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. dan co-pilot sulit mengendalikan pesawat karena panik.

Semua murid bergerak ricuh. Ada yang berteriak, berlarian namun ada juga yang diam. Baekhyun hanya tenang dan diam. Namun sebenarnya ia membutuhkan Chanyeol. Memeluknya hangat dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun memikirkan bagaimana jika ia mati? Atau bagaimana jika ia amnesia? Bagimana keadaan Chanyeol nanti?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalanya. "Chanyeol hyung..." punggung Baekhyun bergetar. Sampai semua penumpang berteriak dan benturan keras terjadi.

Semua menjadi gelap...

.

 ** _Chanyeol Hyung, No matter what anyone says to me now_**

 ** _I'll always be by your side, you know it's true._**

.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget saat mengetahui tingkah cerobohnya. Menabrak pengunjung dengan troli piring kotor yang akan ia cuci. Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Pikirannya mendadak gelisah dan kosong. Namun dengan cepat, Chanyeol membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan aku" dan untungnya pengunjung itu tak mempermasalahkan. Namun saat telinga lebarnya menangkap suara 'Breaking News' secara tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin sekali menengok. Namun ia merasa gelisah. Ia tidak paham. Tapi kakinya mendadak bergetar.

Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya. Matanya bergulir menatap TV selebar 25 inchi yang terpajang disudut kafe. "Insiden Pesawat Yang mengangkut sejumlah siswa yang sedang berwisata, Mengalami Kecelakaan" dan saat itu pula, Chanyeol merasa dunianya telah lenyap.

"Kuharap bukan Baekhyun..."

Tidak mementingkan trollinya yang menghalangi jalan, Chanyeol berbalik. Menuju pintu keluar dan bergegas menuju bandara.

.

 ** _nae soneul jababwa nugunga piryohal ttae_**

 ** _I'll be that somebody somebody_**

 ** _we're in this for life yeah_**

 ** _( Genggam tanganku ketika kau membutuhkan seseorang_**

 ** _Aku akan menjadi orang itu orang itu, kami disini untuk hidupmu yeah)_**

Nafas Chanyeol begitu memburu. Chanyeol bergerak cepat. Berharap ia masih dapat menemukan Baekhyun disini. Netranya menatap sekelilingnya. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Maka langkah kakinya bergerak pasti menuju meja resepsionis. "Apakah pesawat yang mengalami kecelakaan sudah dieksekusi?" Namun yang Chanyeol dapatkan hanya raut bingung.

"Kami sedang berusaha."

Saat ini, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa hidupnya hampa. Begitu hampa sehingga ia sendiri tidak dapat merasakan orang-orang yang disebelahnya yang juga sedang ribut memikirkan nasib anaknya.

 ** _naman barabwa eokkaega piryohal ttae_**

 ** _I'll be that somebody somebody,_**

 ** _we're in this for life yeah_**

 ** _( Datang padaku ketika kau membutuhkan bahu untuk bersandar_**

 ** _Aku akan menjadi orang itu orang itu, kami disini untuk hidupmu yeah)_**

Rasanya baru kemarin ia merasakan datangnya Baekhyun dihidupnya. Binar kekanakkan Baekhyun menghangatkan hatinya yang membeku. Menemani ruang hidupnya yang sendiri.

baru kemarin juga, saat Baekhyun marah padanya karena dirinya terlalu memaksakan diri mendapatkan uang untuk Study Wisata adiknya.

Dan rasanya baru kemarin, Baekhyun mengucapkan janji bahwa simungil itu akan membawa bimbimbap sebagai oleh-oleh. Chanyeol terkekeh miris.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol menyesali hasil kerja kerasnya untuk mendapat uang yang digunakan Study Wisata. Jika ia tidak mencoba egois mendorong sang adik untuk ikut, Jika ia tidak keras kepala, Jika ia lebih memilih tidak mengikuti kata 'yang seharusnya dilakukan remaja' pasti ia tidak akan kehilangan adiknya.

Ia tidak kehilangan bintang kecilnya.

Ia tidak akan kehilangan binar bulan sabit itu.

Ia tidak akan kehilangan suara manja yang kekanakkan milik adiknya.

Dan terutama, ia tidak akan kehilangan separuh hidupnya.

Baekhyun selalu menuntutnya agar selalu tersenyum. Baik dalam keadaan susah dan terjatuh. Chanyeol sering kali tetap tersenyum saat dirinya disabotase oleh keluarganya, difitnah oleh rekan kerjanya atau bahkan saat ia jatuh sakit.

Ia bisa melakukan itu semua karena masih ada Baekhyun disampingnya.

 _Tapi untuk sekarang, ia tidak tau._

 _sumber kehidupannya tak ada._

 _Sumber kebahagiaannya tidak ada._

 _Sumber Pusat Tersenyumnya menghilang._

Baekhyun, Seseorang yang berjanji akan selalu ada disisinya selama hidupnya, Mengingkari janji itu dan lebih milih menghilang.

"Hyung minta maaf... Tapi kumohon kembalilah"

Di ranjang sederhana itu biasanya hangat. Namun sekarang tampak dingin karena selama beberapa hari terakhir, Salah satu penghuninya menghilang...

Meninggalkan kehampaan yang begitu membekukan.

 ** _nunmulgwa geokjeongdo da_**

 ** _naege matgyeonwa,_**

 ** _Whenever you call you know that I'm right by your side_**

 ** _(Berikan aku semua air mata dan kekhawatiranmu_**

 ** _Kapan saja kau memanggilku, kau tau..._**

 ** _Aku akan selalu ada disisimu)_**

Setiap hari Chanyeol selalu melakukan hal ini. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia mendapatkan gajinya. Sehingga Chanyeol membelikan Tas yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun beberapa waktu lalu.

Baekhyun masih belum ditemukan. Namun Chanyeol yakin, Baekhyun akan ditemukan secepatnya. Chanyeol juga telah memberika nomor ponselnya kepada timsar untuk berjaga-jaga.

Chanyeol mengisi tas berwarna merah bata itu beberapa bekal yang baru saja ia buat. Kimchi, Bulgogi, Samgyetang dan Bimbimbap. itu semua makanan kesukaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol siap berangkat. Chanyeol akan berangkat menuju pantai terdekat dari Seoul.

Setelah menempuh beberapa jam dalam perjalanan, akhirnya Chanyeol telah sampai di Pantai Eurwangni. Chanyeol duduk dipesisir pantai. Membuka isi tas merah bata keinginan Baekhyun. Membuka satu persatu kotak bekalnya. lalu kemudian meletakkan Kotak bekal itu dihadapannya. "Baekhyunnie. Hyung datang"

Hanya deburan ombak yang menjawab. Keadaan pantai di sore hari benar-benar tenang dan sarat akan kedamaian. "Hyung akan bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin." Chanyeol sedikit menjilat bibirnya. Berniat menjelaskan. "Ibu dan Ayah kemarin datang ke flat kita..."

"... kau tau Baek? Ibu menyetujui kau tinggal di mansion lagi." Chanyeol mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. "Tapi kau masih menghilang. Untuk itu, cepatlah kembali Baek..."

"...Hyung merindukanmu. Ah. Hyung membawa makanan kesukaanmu" airmata Chanyeol mengalir deras. "...Kau menyukai bimbimbap benar? Ini, hyung masak tadi pagi spesial untukmu" Chanyeol tidak menghalau air matanya. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun marah hari ini karena kakak kebanggannya menangis. "Kenapa tidak dimakan, Baek? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol nampak begitu frustasi. Ia meremas pasir pantai dengan keras. Membiarkan air matanya jatuh bercampur dengan pasir-pasir pantai. "Kau jahat Baek... kau jahat..."

"Diperkirakan Pesawat yang mengangkut Study Wisata SMA Yeoksin jatuh ke wilayah air."

Bahunya Naik turun tak beraturan. Masih menahan sesak yang begitu terasa menyiksa. Sampai dering ponselnya membuat ia berusaha menahan tangisnya. "hallo"

Namun Chanyeol hanya mendengar deru nafas tak beraturan. Dan terdengar sedikit keramaian disana. Samar-samar terdengar suara seorang pemuda. Tapi larut karena ombak yang menghempas karang. Namun kemudian Chanyeol menahan nafasnya. "Chanyeol —hyung" nafasnya berhenti. Chanyeol seolah menulikan pendengarannya terhadap deburan ombak. "B-Baekhyunnie?"

disebrang sana masih dengan nafas tersenggal, lantunan suara indah itu kembali menjawab. _"I'll be there"_

 **.**

 **Aku disini, hyung.**

 **.**

 **Aku selalu dihatimu...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **[Finite]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

P.S: Maaf Angst Gagaaal

p.s.s: KaiSoo Shipper? Gausah khawatir sama berita yang onoh ya. Chanbaek stan udah rasain. Banyak hal yang janggal dari berita dating itu.

salah satunya, klarifikasi pihak SM yang sumpah demigod itu aneh banget. Kalo ga salah, SM Bilang 'Mereka akhir-akhir ini dekat dan sekarang telah menjalankan hubungan' for godness sake.

Serius pas liat TL ig isinya Kaisooship yang galau2an berasa dejavu dua tahun lalu. Pengen peluk. Pengen rangkul~

Tetep kuat kalian. cukup percaya apa yang kalian rasakan. jangan dengan apa yang kalian lihat. karena apa yang kalian lihat, belum tentu itu yang terjadi sebenarnya.

p,s,s,s: mianhe... Byun Twins aku hiatuskan uuu


End file.
